


Cold Ice Cream, Hot Days

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to the intense heat, Calum goes to the local ice cream shop everyday after school, where Ashton - who never lets Calum pay for his ice cream - happens to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Ice Cream, Hot Days

Calum didn't necessarily mean to fall into a habit of not eating lunch at school so he could blow his money at the local ice cream shop, but when the temperature kept at a steady temperature ranging from 32 to 40 degrees, what else was he supposed to do? It was just too damn hot not to go every day.

So, day after day, Calum would melt as he walked to his favourite ice cream shop, order a turtle sundae, pay the five dollars, and happily eat his ice cream before heading back home to lay mostly naked in front of his air conditioner.

But then the shop got a new worker. Calum had walked in, and almost done a double take at the boy behind the counter, scooping ice cream into a cone for a five year old girl, clearly giving her more than what the ice cream recipe called for and taking her crumpled one dollar bill, winking at her.

"Have a nice day ma'am."

She giggled, thanking him and leaving, happily eating her ice cream as she went. Calum watched as he slid two of his own dollars into the cash register to make up for her money before straightening up, blinking as he saw Calum. Calum’s eyes darted to his nametag.

Ashton.

Ashton straightened up to his full height as Calum approached the counter, running his fingers through his messy, almost golden hair.

"Hi. What can I get you?"

Calum fought back the strong urge to say "A date with you, preferably," instead just rocking back on his heels for a moment, speaking embarrassingly quickly.

"Aturtlesundaeplease."

Ashton nodded, turning to make Calum his sundae. Meanwhile, Calum began tugging at his school uniform in an attempt to straighten it, freezing as Ashton turned towards him again.

"We ran out of cherries, I’m sorry."

Calum just jerkily nodded.

"It’s fine, I can do without one."

Ashton smiled slightly, placing the sundae in front of Calum before sighing and running the back of his hand across his forehead.

"This heat’s ridiculous."

Calum laughed, his hand curling around the cup that his sundae was in, playing with the spoon.

"You're telling me. That’s why I come here everyday after school."

Ashton’s eyes lit up, but Calum didn't notice, as he was spooning his ice cream into his mouth.

"Well, I'll be here everyday after you get out of school."

Calum smiled, and figured that if he was going to see this gorgeous guy everyday, then he might as well introduce himself.

"I’m Calum."

"Ashton. Wait. You can read, never mind."

Calum just laughed again, and they aimlessly talked about small pointless facts until Calum finished his sundae and Ashton pointed out that he should probably head home, taking his empty cup and tossing it out.

-:-:-:-:-

It took a couple of days for Calum to realise that he had far more money in his pockets than he should have had after leaving the ice cream shop. Then he realised that it was due to Ashton distracting him from paying by talking to him. So the next day, Calum decided to ask him about it as Ashton made his sundae.

"Ashton?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you let me pay for stuff?"

Calum could see Ashton’s cheeks turn pink as he poured the hot fudge onto Calum’s ice cream, mumbling something.

"Huh?"

Ashton went redder, speaking louder.

"I said, you get free ice cream for being cute.”

"Oh."

"Do you want to pay?”

"It’d make me feel better."

Ashton nodded, handing Calum a receipt as Ashton’s name was called from the back room.

"I gotta go, probably won't be back before you finish."

Ashton darted off, and Calum looked down at his receipt. But instead of 'Turtle sundae — 4.99', it said 'Call me' with a phone number. Calum stared at it in shock, looking back up at the door that Ashton had disappeared into. But that night, he figured "Hey, worth a shot", and he called Ashton, somehow managing to end up with a date on Saturday night,

-:-:-:-:-

"And what can I get you, stranger?"

"Oh, don't pull that, you barely dragged yourself out of my bed to get here two hours ago."

Ashton smiled at his boyfriend as Calum leant against the counter.

"Lemme guess, turtle sundae?"

"Of course."

Ashton grinned, making it in record time and placing it in front of the brunet boy.

"Here ya go."

Calum smiled before flicking Ashton’s hand as Ashton used Calum’s spoon to take a bite of the ice cream.

"Hey!"

Ashton just laughed, patting Calum’s head.

"You love me."

"You're lucky I do. Now, what do I owe you?"

"Kiss me."

"I thought I got a discount?"

Ashton pouted, something he had picked up from Calum.

"Please?"

"Just cos you’re cute and you make good sundaes."

Calum leant forwards, kissing Ashton, who used that time to scoop up more of Calum’s ice cream, popping it into his mouth as soon as Calum pulled away.

"Ash!"

Ashton just grinned, kissing Calum again.

"Hush and go eat."

"Yessir."


End file.
